<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Neon Lights In The Night by Vinsmoking</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29645652">Neon Lights In The Night</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vinsmoking/pseuds/Vinsmoking'>Vinsmoking</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>It's my Ocs world and we're just living in it [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, F/M, Gambling, Romance, tragic ending</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 06:02:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,092</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29645652</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vinsmoking/pseuds/Vinsmoking</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>All of his sorrow won't fit in his chest</p><p>It just burns like a fire in the pit of his chest</p><p>And his heart is a bird on a spit in his chest</p><p>How long, how long, how long?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Stephanie Seeyting/Tsuro Hinamizawa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>It's my Ocs world and we're just living in it [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2178417</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Neon Lights In The Night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hiii!! this is a fanfiction im writing for two of my friends!! i hope you guys enjoy it!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Gambling was never Stephanie’s forte.</p><p>She didn’t have a hatred for it, in fact, she was actually really good at gambling, and that was the issue. All these wins were starting to bore her to no end. Even when she wasn’t trying, she was still somehow securing wins left and right. How much money had she made tonight? She honestly stopped counting after the sixth match. No one was interesting enough. </p><p>She threw her cards down on the table, a bored look on her expression as she did so. Meanwhile, everyone around her was gasping and staring in awe. It was nothing special to Stephanie, but to everyone around her, it meant way too much. </p><p>A full house.</p><p>“Woah, are you kidding, another full house?”</p><p>“No way, she’s gotta be cheating!”</p><p>“These Seeyting’s are no joke!” </p><p>And there it was, The praise that always came with her family name. She made the mistake of accidentally letting her full name slip out when she was speaking with an earlier opponent. Because of this, a crowd of people came swarming in like she was a celebrity, loudly talking about her and her family right behind her. Too many people had decided they wanted to challenge her, and of course, Stephanie was up for a good challenge.</p><p>Or so she thought it was going to be. Sure, winning was fun, but part of her wanted to feel the agonizing pain of losing for once. She wanted to feel that despair, the anger and sadness when someone is humiliated by a loss. She so desperately wanted to feel that, but for some reason, fate was not allowing that to happen to her tonight. She let out a sigh, pushing her chair out and standing up. She dusted herself off and began to walk away from the table. Everyone stared at her with confusion in their eyes, so she stopped in her tracks and turned to look at everyone.</p><p>“I’m getting a drink. We’ll resume in 10 minutes.” She assured them, walking off with her heels clicking against the tile floor as she made her way towards the surprisingly empty bar. She took a seat at the counter, gently tapping her red fingernail against the counter.</p><p>“Hello, Miss Seeyting! What can I get for you today?” The bartender asked, leaning over the counter to look her in the eye. Stephanie let out another frustrated sigh. Did everyone in this casino know who she was now because of a small slip-up? This night was going to be annoying, and all she wanted to do was go back to her hotel room and hide out there until her trip ended, but what was the fun in that? Well, she wasn’t having fun regardless.</p><p>“Long Island iced tea, please.” She told the girl. She nodded, immediately working behind the bar to get her order ready.</p><p>“One long island iced tea coming right up!”</p><p>“Must be one hell of a night, huh?” A voice suddenly spoke, causing Stephanie to perk up and turn her head towards where the voice was coming from. A man was sitting a couple of seats away from her, a beer in front of him. His hazel eyes stared deep into her blue eyes, almost as if he were staring into her soul. She blinked, taking a moment to really process what he just said to her. She huffed, turning her seat to look away from him and watch her bartender make her drink.</p><p>“You could say that.” She replied, her glass sliding in front of her suddenly.</p><p>“One long island iced tea!” </p><p>Stephanie gave the girl a small “thanks” before taking a long sip from her straw. She was not going to survive the night sober, and she knew this well. She needed to be at least a little tipsy to get through all of this, especially if people were going to keep harassing her for a game and getting their ass kicked.</p><p>“You must come here pretty often if yer on a first-name basis with the bartender.” The man spoke again, taking a swig from his beer. </p><p>“It’s… Something like that. And no, that’s my last name, actually.”</p><p>“Oho, last name basis? Damn, you must really like to gamble, don’t ya?” It was clear he was teasing her, but it annoyed her slightly. Did he not recognize the last name? Perhaps he misheard the bartender, which she was thankful for if that was the case. </p><p>“I actually don’t gamble that much. I have… family connections, we’ll call it.” She glanced over at the clock at the wall, sighing in annoyance as she stood up from her spot.</p><p>“Sorry, I have to cut this short. I have another gambling session to get to.” She told the man, grabbing her glass and walking away from the bar before he could even say anything else. He was rather cute, she’ll admit. She wondered if she’d run into him again tonight, but she highly doubted it. She had a long line of people who were waiting on her to come back from her drink break to gamble once again.</p><p>She sat back down, a look of clear annoyance on her face as she did so. She placed her drink on the table next to her cards, beckoning for the next person to come forward and dare challenge her.</p><p>This was going to be a long night. </p><p>~~</p><p>Even tipsy, she was still kicking everyone’s ass. It was honestly starting to piss her off, and she couldn’t even explain why. For once, she just wanted to lose. She would even go as far as to bet her own body to strangers just for higher risk of losing. Nothing was working, no matter how hard she possibly tried.</p><p>She sighed again, shooing off the person who was sitting in front of her. </p><p>“Get out of my sight. Who’s next?” She asked, laying down her cards on the table. When she looked up to see who her next opponent was, her eyes widened slightly. She was surprised, truly.<br/>
It was the man at the bar from earlier. Why did he want to challenge her to a game? Didn’t he have any idea who she was?</p><p>“I didn’t expect to see you again.” She admitted as she watched him take a seat in front of her. </p><p>“I didn’t know ya we so popular in the casino. Seeyting, was it?” He asked, raising an eyebrow towards her. All she could do was stare at him for a moment, really taking in all his facial features. The first thing she noticed was how attractive he was, probably the most attractive man she had seen all day. </p><p>“...You seriously don’t know that name, do you?” She asked, rather intrigued by him. Surely, it was impossible to not have heard her name, especially within the walls of the Icy Lust Casino. He gave her a shrug, shaking his head and leaning back in his chair.</p><p>“Can’t say that i’ve ever heard of ya, to be honest.”</p><p>Now this was interesting. He dared to challenge her when he had no idea who she possibly was? This was going to be good, and the look of defeat on his face was going to be absolutely priceless. She giggled, pushing the cards over towards the dealer. Now, she was really excited for this round. His defeat was going to be unexpected, and she was going to have him crying to his mommy when she was finished with him.</p><p>In fact…</p><p>“Let's make this gamble interesting, shall we?” </p><p>He raised an eyebrow at her, leaning over towards the table with a smirk on his face. He was too cocky for her own taste, she realized. She wanted to wipe that look right off his face. </p><p>“Interesting how?”</p><p>With a chuckle, Stephanie immediately threw the rest of the cards to the side and reached into the pocket of her skirt, pulling out a pink switchblade with roses designed on the side. She flipped it open, stabbing it into the table in between the two of them. It was clear she was not in the right state of mind. Perhaps he would be too scared of her and leave the round? That would be fun, but so incredibly boring. </p><p>“Let's play the knife game~ The rules are simple! We keep stabbing in between our fingers until one of us cuts our finger off!” She was insane for wanting to do this, but she knew it would spice up her boring night. Everyone around her was gasping and talking, some even yelling at her that this was a dangerous game that neither of them should be playing. </p><p>“Well? Or you can back out like a coward?”</p><p>She expected him to get up and walk away, but instead, he stayed seated and chuckled darkly. He pulled out the blade from the table, examining it thoroughly. </p><p>“A coward? If there’s anything I am, dear, it’s not a coward.”</p><p>Now that was the fighting spirit she loved to see. She let out another laugh, holding her hand out for the knife to be brought back in her possession. He placed it back in her hand hilt first, and she pulled it back.</p><p>“Well? Let's begin the round~ I’ll go first.”</p><p>She placed her left hand down on the table, spreading her fingers and starting to stab into the table between her fingers. Quietly, she sang;</p><p>“Oh, I have all my fingers<br/>
The knife goes chop chop chop<br/>
If I miss the spaces in-between my fingers will come off</p><p>And if I hit my fingers<br/>
The blood will soon come out<br/>
But all the same I play this game cause that's what it's all about</p><p>Oh, chop chop chop chop chop chop<br/>
I'm picking up the speed<br/>
And if I hit my fingers then my hand will start to bleed~”</p><p>At the end of the song, she aggressively stabbed the knife into the table, panting heavily at her success. She didn’t think she would be able to actually succeed, but god. It was now the strangers' turn.</p><p>He took the knife out of the table, placing his hand down and immediately starting to stab in between the spaces. Stephanie watched carefully, hoping for him to hit his fingers and get his blood all over the table. That, unfortunately, did not happen. He managed to be successful with his stabs and completely miss his fingers, even at the end when the pace was picking up. Stephanie was impressed, truly. </p><p>“Ha, you’re quite the pro.” She complimented, taking the knife again and continuing with her little song as she stabbed between her fingers.</p><p>“Oh, I have all my fingers<br/>
The knife goes chop chop chop<br/>
If I miss the spaces in-between my fingers will come off</p><p>And if I hit my fingers<br/>
The blood will soon come out<br/>
But all the same I play thi-”</p><p>A sudden pain ran through her entire hand, her vision filled with red. She squeezed her eyes shut, letting out a blood curdling screech that could be heard throughout the entire casino. By the time she opened her eyes, she could see the blade deeply lodged in her hand. She whimpered, her right hand shaking on the blade. </p><p>The stranger watched her with amusement in his eyes, but there was a hint of worry behind those hazel eyes. The worry soon fled his eyes when the girl started to laugh like a maniac, ripping the blade out of her hand and dropping it to the side of the table. </p><p>“Aha… Ahahaha!!!” She laughed, trying hard to move her fingers but she just couldn’t. She had lost. She had lost. She had…</p><p>“I lost! I lost I lost I lost I lost I lost!!!” She repeated like a mantra.</p><p>The man was rather amused by her little outburst, but he couldn’t sit back and watch this any longer. She had lost to him, and that was that. She should have never given him such a challenge if she couldn’t handle it.<br/>
He held his hand out to her, offering some kind of support. She looked up at him with a surprised look, her vision getting slightly blurry from sudden tears in her eyes. </p><p>“Come to my hotel room, and i’ll clean ya up.” </p><p>Why was he helping her? She lost, she shouldn’t be getting help from the man who clearly beat her! She… she… </p><p>She hesitated, but eventually, she took his hand and slowly stood up, squeezing it slightly with her unhurt hand.</p><p>“You’ll be okay, cmon.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>